


Song of the Selkie

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dan and Anne are together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Mpreg, Selkies, drake is alive, eddie and venom's child, selkie eddie, selkie symbiote hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: It's been a year since the whole Drake and riot fiasco. As Eddie and Venom are living happily with their daughter Luna, though since the day Eddie gave birth to Luna he can't stop hearing a song wanting him to go back to the sea. Along with rumors that Drake is alive! Eddie has to investigate at once but with their daughter Eddie and Venom don't want her to get hurt and are trying to live happily with Luna teaching her about herself swimming as a selkie and trying not to let her eat people who are good.If you'd like to see what happens read and find out!!!





	1. Prolgue

In the middle of the night Eddie was in pain as he was giving birth to his and Venom’s child. Laying in his bed venom held Eddie’s hand with their tendrils giving comfort to their mate reassuring that Dan and Anne are coming to help. While Eddie breathes heavily taking deep breaths **“You are doing good Eddie. If anything happens we will protect you and our child”** Venom says trying to help and make sure Eddie doesn’t die from giving birth. 

About an hour into labor Dan and Anne arrive at Eddie’s apartment. “It’s about time you guys got here!” Eddie yelled in pain 

“Sorry we were stuck in traffic” Anne apologized 

“Okay Eddie I’m going to have a look and see how you’re doing. Anne get some towels and possible water if Venom is okay with it.” 

**“Yes it is fine”** Venom says as their head was still sticking out of Eddie. 

“Good.” 

Anne went to get the towels and water while Dan looked under the blanket Eddie had over himself “You’re doing great Eddie just keep breathing along with a couple of more pushes” 

***3 hours later***

The baby finally was born both Dan and Anne couldn’t believe their eyes looking at a human shaped symbiote child though it was white as pure snow. Dan hands the child in the towel for Eddie to hold “how is this possible? Can symboites be born white venom?” Anne asks 

**“No. It’ll have to be Eddie’s part”**

“What do you mean?” Dan questions as he wipes his hands clean with one of the towels. 

Eddie looks at them both “Because I’m a selkie and since baby seal pups are born white, she’s born white I’m sure she’ll possibly get her black color soon.” 

Anne nods “Yeah that kinda makes sense to us. So will she need a coat like you to turn into a seal if needed?” 

“Maybe. When she gets older we’ll explain to her about how her selkie part works and we’ll make her a coat pure white like she is.” Venom purrs snuggling their head against Eddie’s **“We are happy Eddie”** Eddie smiles “Yes, very happy darling very happy” looking at their daughter 

“What are going to name her?” Anne asks 

Eddie has his finger gripped by the little baby “Luna. Luna Brock” the baby coos at the sound of her name Venom places his head against hers **“She likes the name. We like it to”** Venom purrs giving a somewhat smile. 

Then Eddie starts to hear it. The song calling him to the sea but _“hey Vee do you hear that?”_ he asks in his mind **“Yes we hear it. We have looked through your memories something bad happening?”**

_“I don’t know this song seems different than before it must be important.”_

**“Should we go see?”**

_“Soon. But for now let’s enjoy being with our child.”_

Eddie kisses Luna’s head having her coo. 


	2. going to shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and venom take their baby to the shore and something happens..

The sun was going down as Eddie and venom went down to the shore line of san Francisco along with little Luna in a stroller covered of course because she was having a bit of trouble staying in human form. Mostly being in her symbiote like form and they both didn't want to risk the chance of people looking in on her and freaking out running away screaming. 

" **Eddie are we almost there?** " Venom asks 

"almost dearest almost. When we get there you can eat as much fish as you'd like with Luna." Eddie replies looking down at the stroller with Luna cooing delighted playing with her blanket in her tiny white claws using her sharp but not deadly teeth biting down on it. 

As they walked the song Eddie was hearing was getting louder. " **You still hear the song Eddie?** " 

"Yes, maybe while we're at the shore we can see why this song is calling me. But I'm worried about Luna what if she-" 

" **Eddie do not worry we shall keep her in our sight if anything happens to her we will protect her and bite off their heads if they even touch! Our offspring!** " Venom growled 

Eddie chuckles a bit "Well incase there is anyone dangerous just don't bite the heads off in front of Luna." 

" **Why not? She will have to learn to protect herself.** " 

"Yeah but she's only a couple days old, I don't think she'll need to learn it that early" 

Venom gives a soft growl " **Fine! But when she is older I will teach her what to do if attacked.** " 

Sighing Eddie couldn't argue "okay deal but only bad guys." he says sternly 

" **we know Eddie.** " 

***A few blocks later***

They make it to the shore. Eddie follows the song pushing the stroller along to when he came up to a couple of seals who barked at him, Eddie smiles knowing that these seals were his friends before coming to live on land he kneels down to them. 

"Hey guys long time no see. It's been forever." 

A seal barked at him 

Eddie nods "yeah, I have a child now and technically kind of married, they now I'm a selkie so don't worry about that." 

A couple of other seals starting barking asking questions. Causing Venom to pop their head out of Eddie's body " **What are they saying Eddie?** " when Venom asked that he was surprised that the seals weren't fazed 

"They're just asking who I'm married to and if they can see Luna. Along wanting to know if she's part Selkie." 

Venom looks at them " **Eddie is married to us. We are taking good care of Eddie and Eddie with us. You may see Luna but she is not to go in the water!** " 

Eddie proceeds to take Luna out of the stroller showing the seals which interested them and Luna. Both having seen something like each other for the first time Luna coos reaching out touching one of the seal's nose giggling with joy making Eddie smile "she likes you. Also yes, Luna is part selkie along being a symbiote like my darling here." he takes Venom's head kissing it. 

" **Anyway, what is it that Eddie needed to be down here! The song is making him terrible.** " Venom growled demanding a answer. 

A seal barks and Eddie translates "They say that there's a monster in the water. Looking unhuman kind of like a ugly swamp monster and they want me to investigate it. That's why the song is calling me down here and it won't stop unless I'm down here like right now or I go into the water to find this thing." 

" **We will not allow it. Eddie is happy with me and Luna he is not going to give that up to go back in the damn water while our child is left alone!** " 

Again the seal bark to them 

"Vee they say that it might be something like you. Do you think it might be Drake and riot?" 

" **It can not be possible we saw them die. I guess we can investigate just to see and conform it is not them.** " 

Eddie pets Venom's head "thank you darling. I'm glad you're helping them." 

Venom purrs " **only for you Eddie.** " 

"Now let's go hunt some fish." 

" **Gladly.** " 

That being said Eddie got out his coat before putting it on he looked at Luna and the seals "think you can watch her please?" they nod in response. Luna reaches out to Eddie "na..na" Eddie smiles picking her up kissing her head "don't worry mommy and daddy will be back with food for you to eat." 

He sets her back down her white color sticking out from the grey seals. Eddie puts his coat on changing into his seal form along with Venom covering Eddie making his seal form more threatening with white slit eyes and of course the full black body. Going into the water ready to hunt the prey they hunger for. 

***20 minutes later***

They come out of the water reverting back into Eddie's body and Eddie takes off his coat. "That felt so good love. So are you full of fish for awhile?" 

" **Maybe but I would still like chocolate and tatertots, you still have fish for Luna?** " 

"Yes. In this net luckily we came by it or something would be tangled in it." Eddie then walks up to the seals not seeing Luna. 

"Luna?! Guys where's Luna!" 

The seals all bark telling of two men taking her away "What! Where'd they take her?!" One pointed their flipper to the direction they went "Vee ready to bite some heads off?" 

" **Yes. They will pay for taking our child.** " 

Quickly Eddie ran to where the men where seeing one holding Luna crying "shut up you little brat! We're going to make a fortune out of you." 

Eddie and venom growled "Hey! Let the girl go." when Luna saw Eddie she reached out to him "nana! nana!" 

The guys laughed one of them saying "You should just walk away buddy, there's two of us and one of you." 

"plus we have guns and if you do try we'll just shot your guts out." 

Eddie shruged "alright I warned you. MASK!" 

" **COPY!** " 

Venom forms around Eddie using there tendrils to take away the guns walking up to the now paralyzed guys. Though the one holding Luna took out a knife stabbing venom in the chest not hurting him at all "W-what the hell are you?" 

Holding them up against the van they were about to drive away in " **We are Venom. And if we see you ever again we will eat both your eyes, arms, and feet before eating your heads off your bodies. Do you understand?** " The two guys nod whimpering " **Good now. Give us our child before we slit you down the middle and bite out your hearts!** " 

The one holding Luna shakenly hands Luna to Venom who snuggles in Venom's chest "nana.. dada.." 

" **On second thought she needs to learn how to protect herself.** " Venom drools hovering over them opening his mouth and biting both their heads off then going back into Eddie. He lifts Luna up to his face "Now what you saw daddy do. You only do it to bad people okay." 

Luna giggles "nana." 

Eddie smiles kissing her forehead "let's go home now I bet you're hungry sweetie. I know daddy is probably full right now." 

" **Don't be ridiculous Eddie I'm always hungry for more I'd like some chocolate when we are home.** " 

"Alright. Alright." Eddie continues to walk home. As a creature rises from the water looking at them with white eyes growling before going back under water. 


End file.
